The purpose of this study is to develop methods for studying detoxifying alcoholics using magnetic resonance spectroscopy, the longitudinal course of brain metabolic changes upon discontinuation of alcohol consumption and determining the clinical correlates, including whether they are of value in predicting the magnitude of functional and structural brain recovery.